All Hallow's Eve
by DarkSiren49
Summary: To everyone its just a regular holiday, but for Goku its an all time curse. " Oh my dear little Goku don't threat I promise not to cause too... much chaos."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _Okay as long as my mom doesn't know that I have posted this then I'm good. Sorry this stories may take a long while to be updated. I'll try the best that I can though.

_**Disclaimer:**I so hate putting these, that's why I usually don't. Sorry don't own the characters. But I do believe we own them in our own unique way._

_**Pairings: **Not sure as of yet_

**Summary: **To everyone its just a regular holiday, but for Goku its an all time curse. " Oh my dear little Goku don't threat I promise not to cause too... much chaos."

**_All Hallow's Eve_**

_by Cutie Goku ( Cw)_

**Chapter One:** Secrets

Goku looked down at the food before him, his eyes clearing showing his worry for the day that's coming. He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that the others were staring at him in a slight bit curiosity.

" Um.. Goku aren't you hungry?" Hakkai asked, his emerald eyes showing his concern.

" Huh.. oh um." Goku paused, twining his thumbs as he felt his stomach do a 360. He couldn't possible eat with a nervous stomach so he gave his answer " No I'm not hungry."

Sanzo nearly choked on the steam of smoke that build in his slender throat. Gojyo nearly fell out of his chair from utter shock, Hakkai's eyes widen in surprise, and Hakuryu nearly choked on what he was currently eating. As soon as they regained their composer all eyes turned to look at the obviously worried monkey, sitting in his chair, golden orbs casted to the floor.

" I never thought I'd live to see the day when the monkey said he wasn't hungry." Gojyo said eyes a gleam.

Sanzo just looked at the boy as he sat there eyes still on the floor. Violet eyes narrowed at how nervous his charge seemed to be. Hakkai leaned a bit over the table to check the boy's temperature. He placed his smooth, cool hand over the boy's forehead.

" Goku are you feeling alright?" Hakkai questioned, green eyes full of concern as his hand moved to the boy's beautifully tanned neck.

" Huh.. " Goku looked up. Wide nervous golden eyes stared directly at his three companions. " Uh.. yeah. Never better. Why do you ask Hakkai?" Goku questioned trying to hide the worry he felt with a smile. But the others could see right through it.

Golden eyes adverted to crimson, to violet, and then to emerald. He swallowed the lump in his throat that dared to choke him lifeless. He bit his lip in order to help calm his nerves as his friends stern eyes continued to watch him, carefully.

" W-what.. I'm just not hungry at the moment is that a problem?" he asked, his voice sounding weakly.

Three different colored eyes mat one anothers glance as they went back to what they were previously doing. Goku sighed in relief, glade that the tense silents was over. He went back to staring down to the wooden floor awaiting for his friends to finish their meals so that they could continue on with their journey west.

His foot tapped lazily as he watched the beautiful spring scenery move by. Golden eyes stared out still showing a bit of worry within those deep gorgeous orbs. Gojyo glared at the back of his head, hoping that the monkey would at least have some type of reaction towards him doing so. He was getting aggravated as they all were, about the odd behavior that the monkey was giving them. He hadn't spoken since this morning, and he didn't even react to when Sanzo had waked him on the head with his deadly paper fan.

Gojyo growled inherently as he poked the monkey, hard in the shoulder.

" Ow what the hell you perverted cockroach?!" Goku hissed as he grasped his sore shoulder.

" About damn time you stupid monkey." Gojyo replied, eyes staring down into golden orbs. " What in the hell is the matter with you?"

" Huh" Goku asked, eyes widening in confusion.

" Oh don't you pull that on me.. We all want to know what's up with you. You haven't eaten anything, you aren't speaking, and what's worse you didn't even laugh when the prissy ass monk smacked me with his paper fan. So what the hell is the matter?" Gojyo growled his fist tighten crushing the beer can in his hand.

Goku's eyes adverted to the side to avoid the look the redhead was giving him. He wanted to tell them but they may not understand. " I really wish I could tell you but..." Goku paused.

" But what you stupid monkey?" Gojyo asked, glaring at the child.

Both Sanzo and Hakkai had turned their attention to the argument hoping to gain some answers to Goku's odd behavior. They listen calmly with bated breathes.

" But you guys may not understand." Goku whispered, but the others had heard him.

" Ch. Quit being so damn worried about us not understanding and tell us what the fuck is wrong already." Sanzo growled, violet eyes meeting gold ones.

Goku eyes clearly showed the worry, and nervousness that he was feeling. His lips quivered as he was about to speak but was halted when Hakkai braught Jippu to an abrupt halt.

" Well it looks like we have some company." Hakkai smiled as he got out of the jeep.

Gojyo, and Sanzo fallowed soon after. Goku remained in his seat, hesitant to leave, but he got out of the Jippu ready to fight. He twirled Nyoi-bo a couple of times smashing it into three of the demon's skulls. He growled as he blocked an in coming attack. He kneed the bastard in the groin, and then sent him flying to the side. He looked around and saw that the others had just finished with their demons.

They were walking towards him, and Goku knew what was coming. All of a sudden his vision was spinning wildly, and his head was becoming way to light, and his stomach was doing a multiple of 360s. Finally, he collapsed onto the ground, breathing in short panted breathes.

" GOKU!!" he heard his name being shouted, and he saw three blurry figures rush to his side before everything went dark.

_To Be Continued:_

**_Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter: Truth._**

**_" Alright you stupid monkey its time to tell us what's up." _**

**_" Now calm down Gojyo, there's no need to force him. Right Sanzo."_**

A/N: So what is this terrible secret that Goku is keeping, may-be you'll find out what's to come in the next chapter. Please be kind and review. I won't up date if I don't get any. ( Okay may-be I will.)

P.S: I promise the next chapter will be longer. Sorry, if I'm still no good at writing. (anything). Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah!! yes I'm back... Though my computer is still outa wack.. Which really, really sucks!!! ( frowns sadly ). But I am happy to say I am able to post stories/poems again.. Which is really good for all of you who have been waiting for me to post... ( But like I said in my profile.. some of my stories will be going back into reconstruction do to the fact that I was rushed and I skipped major parts to get them done...) Huh.. a lot of work for me.. Well here's a new chapter to All Hallow's Eve.. **

_Chapter Two- Truth_

Goku stirred in his sleep, something was eating at him but he didn't know what it was. It was like something was forcing its way out of his body. He grimanced in pain and to his horror felt that afoul presence he knew all to well standing over him, with a sickening smirk playing at this person lips as he laughed cruelly at him in amusement.

Golden eyes snapped open as he found himself staring up at hardwood ceilings. His heart beating in his chest at a rapid pace, and what feels like sweat pouring all over his body. The bed that he was in 'crecked' as he moved to sit up, signalling that he was awake to the other three people in the room. He winced unnoticed to the other's as he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head, but he paid no mind as his golden orbs connected with emerald, crimson, and violet. He soon felt a lump rise and stick within his slender throat.

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai looked questioningly at Goku whom now just decided to look at them. Gojyo was about to demanded some answers from the at-the-moment-sickly teen, but was stopped as Hakkai smiled and took a seat beside Goku on the bed.

" How are you feeling Goku? " He questioned, trying to keep himself calm. The way Goku had all the sudden just collapsed with a high fever, scared all of them. Hakkai didn't let up on the gas until they had gotten into the nearest town.

" I feel perfectly fine Hakkai?" Goku smiled one of his genuine smiles. " Why do you ask?" He questioned. For all of them it was a bit hard to figure out that Goku was lying, but they did.

'Damn the monkey's getting better at keeping secrects' both Gojyo and Sanzo thought as they continued to watch the young monkey king with careful eyes.

" So you mind telling us what happened back there.." Sanzo asked, his stern gaze never meeting Goku's surprised gaze.

Shaking out of his shock, he turned his head to look at the other side of the sheets away from them. " I don't know what your talking about." He mumble under his breath, it was hard to hear what he had said but he had said it loud enough for it to be heard.

'' Fuck It!!!" Gojyo yelled, standing up from his chair, knocking it to the floor as he did so. He walked over to, grabbing him by the shirt so that gold met fiery crimson. Goku looked on in a bit of fear at the man. He had never scene Gojyo get this violent with him before and to be honest it was kinda scaring him.

" Alright you stupid monkey its time to tell us what's up.." Gojyo spoke, all the while tightening his grip.

" Now calm down Gojyo, there's no need to force him. Right Sanzo." emerald eyes look towards the priest, whom was sitting calmly in his chair. His violet eyes continued to look at the two causing the commotion. Breathing out a stream of smoke he let his gaze drop as he spoke " Let him go Gojyo.. there's no use of forcing him to tell us anything."

" What... " Gojyo said enraged. Turning his graze back onto Sanzo, he loosened his grip on Goku who was now looking at Sanzo through one half lidded eye the other still closed. " You were just as impatient as the rest of use to know about what's fucking eating the monkey.. and now your saying that you don't even care to know.. Why you fucking dumb ass bimbo wanna-bi...." Gojyo stopped mid-sentence as the cool metal of Sanzo's banishing gun was held against the underside of his throat.

" Now.. " he hissed " Care to repeat that..." he asked as he pressed it harder against the redhead's throat.

" Now.. now.." Hakkai spoke up, before there could be a massacre. " We won't get any information if we continue to act this way." When the tension had settled down between the priest and the water-sprite, Hakkai then turned and smiled tenderly Goku. Who continued to look down at his hands.

" Goku.." he spoke calmly, but receiving no response. " Goku.." he said a bit louder this time. This time gaining the child's attention.

" Yes, Hakkai? " Goku asked, golden orbs filled with worry. Hakkai was taken back by this but still continued on with his question.

" Will you mind telling us what has been bothering you as of late." He asked, emerald eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

" Well.. um.. ugh.. hm..." Goku bit his lip as he let his eyes looking over to each of his companions, all listening to him constantly.

" Well what! " Gojyo snapped.

'Whack!!!'

Gojyo glared over at the monk who now was standing up holding his fan-of-doom.

Goku wanted to laugh at him for pissing of Sanzo, and then getting whacked for it. But at the moment there seems to be the pressing issue at hand.

_" Don't you tell them_..." someone whispered to him. Goku shivered slightly, luckily that had gone unnoticed to the other three occupants in the room. Ghostly hand then grasped his shoulders and began to tighten and if trying to crush him.

_" You wouldn't want to break our deal now do you... little one?_'' the voice questioned. Goku could feel its ghostly breath against his ear, signaling that the entity was leaning next to his right ear. Goku felt disgusted with himself for allowing this, but it couldn't be helped now could it.

_" NO.. don't do that.. " he responded " I'll come up with something.."_

_" Good boy.."_ the voice sounded as it faded away back into its dark recesses.

A quick idea came into motion as he began to speak. " I was just wondering..."

" Yes Goku.." Hakkai asked bringing his attention back to the young man beside him. The other two as well turned to him.

" I was just wondering.. " he began again, building up the courage he needed. " What is so.. special about Hallow's Eve anyway." he pouted.

The other's looked at him with blank expressions. Gojyo and Sanzo both looked like their were going to kill someone and Hakkai well, he still had the stunned look on his face.

" WHY YOU STUPID MONKEY!! " Gojyo yelled before grabbing him and started to through punches at him. Goku all the while was fighting back the best he could with one hand trying to push the kappa off, and the other protecting his sensitive head.

" Hey.. get off you pervy water sprite.. " Goku whined.

" No way ya stupid monkey.. you need to pay for having us all worried about you and stuff.. "

" Goddammit..! Hurgh!.." Goku yelled as he started to fight back.

During the conversation, Sanzo had caught flash in Goku's eyes before he started to fight back. Passing it off, he looked over to a none responsive Hakkai.

" So.. " he asked lazily. " You going to just sit there or are you going to go do something.."

" Oh..! " he said in surprise, as he looked up into lazy violet eyes. " Sorry, about that." and with that he stood beside the monk and watched as the other two members of their group continued their one of their fights.

" So, I'm guessing everything is back to normal.. it seems. " Hakkai smiled one of his smiles, all the while trying to ignore the two in the distance.

" It appears to be that way." Sanzo responded as he relight one of his cigarettes before loosing his cool. " WHILE YOU TWO STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET ALREADY!!!"

' BANG! BANG! BANG!' Three shots sounded before the two stopped and was now cowering before the monk.

Yep it would seem that everything was back to normal.

**To be continued..**

**" Tick tock my little Goku.. the clock is ticking and your running out of time... '' an amused smirk played on his lips as he looked down at the small frighten boy at his feet with amusement. **

**Next chapter- _The game is set (Times running out..)_**

**A/N:**Again.. sorry it took SO long for me to post... But here you go.. a new chapter to All Hallow's Eve.. hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did ( That goes if my computer doesn't crash on me again.. ' rubs the back of her head.' ).

Again review please.. I won't post without any, ( But then again I always do... I don't like leaving my stories unfinished for too long..).

Sorry if I'm a sucky writer, again.. ( Laughs nervously. ).


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- The Game Is Set ( Times Running Out )._

Goku sighed in relief as he was finally realesed from his companions company. Pushing himself from the door he made his way over to the bed. His mind still dizzy from what had happened a few days ago. He didn't really remember much of what had happened, even though Hakkai had explained it to him twice. But what he did know was the person responsible for it.

_" Damn him ''_ he cursed sworely. He knew that the person could hear him and he also knew it loved to torment him ever since that unfortunate day.

Even now he can still see that twisted smirk of the person as he held out his hand towards his youngerself to seal the cursed deal. Gritting his teeth he flopped down onto his stomach and cossied his head into the fluffy pillows. Golden orbs continued to look to the wall beside him as his vision began to blur.

He hadn't slept in a long time and it turned out now that it was finally taking effect. His eyelids wayed down by an invisible weight as it pusshed them to a close. Goku fought for awhile before allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

Hakkai sat idly by as he watch his to other companions fight with each other, again. How unfortunate for him that he was caught in the mists of it. "Now.. now you two, " holding up his hands in defence as two verious mad eyes turned towards him. " You don't want to go through another incident like you did two months ago now would you?" he smiled at the monk and water sprite as they both got this sickening look.

Both Sanzo and Gojyo remembered the 'incident' two months ago. One of there fights had caused serious damage to a hotel and they both ended up having to dress as school girls for a few weeks while they worked to pay it off. Both men shivered at the reminder of the incident and quickly sat back down, going back to what they were pervously doing.

Sighing in relief, Hakkai went back to petting the small white dragon that laid in his lap. Curled up and sleeping calmly now. _" Well at least your getting some sleep now, huh.. Hackuryu."_ the dragon's ears fluttered in content as if he had heard the silent thought. Hakkai smiled a genuin smile as before his emerald eyes grew serious in thought. _" I wonder what Goku may be hiding from us.. he's never truely ever kept secrets and is always the first to complain about one of us keeping one. So why is he keeping them now...?" _A sudden movement caught his eye as he looked back down at Hackuryu who was now snuggiling into his clothing. He smiled once more as his thoughts advirted to something else for a chang.

* * *

Dark..

The walls around him was surounded by an endless void of ebony, but was yet alight by the water like floor he stood upon. The color shown a beautiful blueish green and when he looked down he could see the lovely blue that held a strange white light sorce inside its pool. It looked close enough to touch and he was about to reach in to etempt to touch the strange glow before a voice caught his attention.

" Don't bother trying you'll only end up getting sucked in." the voice sounded from the dark abyiss.

Golden orbs transfixed upon the figure standing not to far away from him. His eyes narrowed into that of slits as he grolwed out the name. " Seiten Taisei..." his teeth gritted against one another as the demonic looking sage smirked at his response.

" Oh.. now Goku..." Seiten Taisei smiled amusenly, looking down at the boy who sat at his feet. " No need to be so harsh.. after all.." he grinned, the light making his razor sharp teeth gleem dangerously in the dark. " I won't hurt you." a sly smirk " yet"

" Mind telling me what I'm doing here you ego sistic demon.." Goku hissed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing as he looked up at the said person.

" Demon... puh.. don't catorgize me with such filith Goku.. you should know better." Seiten said in a childish voice.

" Bastard.." Goku mumbled turning his gaze away from the smirking sage.

" Well since you seemed to behave, some. I guess I should tell you why your here then." Seiten said in a funny gesture. " Your here because I'm warning you of the time boy... Time's running out and I don't like those that stick their noises where they don't belong. So I'm warning you only once and once only to keep those snivilly things you call friends out of this or.. " a sadistic smirk. " Or do you want me to devour there souls as I did that one friend of yours..?"

Golden eyes widen in fright at the sage's reminder. He didn't want his friends to feel the eminess pain that his friend went throuh we he stuck his noise into Seiten Taisei's buiseness. God no! He didn't want that. " N-no.. sir I don't." he said in a quivered voice, irking Seiten Taisei interested as sharp teeth gleamed in the glowing light underneath.

" Good boy..." he patted the chocolatte locks in a kind gester. More like an amused gester, as he once again took his seat upon a thrown that appeared out of no-where.

" Remember Goku.." he grinned. " Times running out.. and the game has now begon. Watch your step child for it maybe your last."

The light switched off as Goku's eyes awoke to find himself once again in his room. Running a hand through his hair as he sighed a sign off relief to be back in the world and not in his soul where he knew that that monster resided. Things weren't looking good from his point of view and soon he would be proven just how right he was.

End of Chapter 3.

Short I know but I want to make this story a bit longer then it was originally intended. I also want to update some before my birthday this Sunday so.. yeah forgive me

Chapter 4 and 5 and there way soon.. stay tuned.

Cg


End file.
